Snake Tongued Beast
by kyoraku08
Summary: Gin has waited 100 years to get his revenge on Sosuke Aizen. Once he finally gets the chance to kill him, he takes it...but will it work? Was it worth it to live a life of lies and deception? Or was it all in vain? More importantly, does Gin find the answer or will he never have the chance? Based on the song "Snake Tongued Beast" by Saybia.


This one is based on **Snake-Tongued Beast** by **Saybia**. Kubo once said that this was the music that best described Gin Ichimaru and I couldn't agree more.  
_  
_This will revolve around Gin's final moments, his defeat at the hands of Sosuke Aizen and his thoughts on what his life was.

* * *

_Snake-Tongued Beast_

_by Gin Ichimaru**  
**_

* * *

_Lose my mind? I've lost it at least twice._

_The first time was over a century ago, the day I found Rangiku laying unconscious on the streets of Rukongai. No, not the first time we met...the one time when I found her after she was assaulted by three Shinigami. That was the first time I lost my mind. I screamed, I yelled, I swore revenge. I hunted, I tortured, I killed the responsible ones...But there was a beast much bigger and much stronger than I. The leader of the pack, Sōsuke Aizen.  
_

_From that day on, I've been victim of the endless wind. The wind that never stops blowing and that prevents my eyes from opening. My lying eyes... Today is finally the day, the day to reveal myself and run my face against the wall. I've waited for this moment for so long. I can't fail now, I will not fail...I won't silently give in.  
_

_"Gin..." He said, as he saw me holding his blade. Shinsō stretched from behind my sleeve and pierced it, before stabbing him through his chest. Indeed, for the first time in a while, my eyes opened. I had to see the look on his face._

_"Kill, Kamishini no Yari..." I took the chance and opened a large hole on his chest with my Bankai's ability. The look on his eyes, scared like a little baby, made me rejoice. I took a second chance and grabbed hold of the Hōgyoku, now disconnected from its master.  
_

_That's when I lost my mind for the second time...  
_

_I had caught my dream with his defeat. I had succeeded in what was my life's goal. Certainly, I would even become a star by having defeated the almighty Sōsuke Aizen... But I lost myself in fantasies and brought the Hōgyoku with me. That was my biggest mistake. The fear of loss made Aizen-taichō evolve once again and, before I knew, he was in front of me once again, mercilessly swinging his sword at me.__  
_

_"I win, Gin." As much as I hated it, I had to agree with him. He was right, the pain in my body said so. Pain so intense that felt like my entire body was burning, about to be reduced to ashes. Pain so intense that it felt like my eyes were being pierced by thorns, forcing them open. Expressionless, he looked down on me, in the same way he looked down on everyone. __  
_

_People say that when one dies, his whole life rewinds in front of his eyes. Indeed, that happens...and from that I was able to learn something. I was a snake-tongued beast my entire life, with leech morals and selling dreams where nightmares were lurking. I collected and I claimed what I would never let grow inside people that came near me. I would never let myself fail, I would never let myself give in. But even with all that, I would never be able to defeat Sōsuke Aizen...Because as much as I became like him, I would never be him. I didn't have it in me.  
_

_As Rangiku desperately screamed over my dying body, I felt the arrival of our true savior. My lying eyes, still open because of the thorns in them, were somehow able to recognize him. Unlike mine, his eyes were sincere and told a true a story. I smiled. I knew he was going to win, his eyes said so. I took a last stare to Aizen and saw that he didn't realize that. He was still underestimating the human boy, still looking down on him. He would never comprehend..._

_I am about to find my own way to the sky. I know I'll learn to get by... because I'm not like him. Thankfully.  
_


End file.
